fearless_coffeefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie
Valerie is a druid from the Selesnya Conclave that is incredibly skilled at gathering information stealthily, and is an original member of the Fearless Coffee adventuring group. She seeks to find the source of the Worldsoul's(and by proxy Trostani's) distress, as well as find out the truth about the events at the ruins of Vitar Yescu when Nym disappeared. She is no longer currently affiliated with Fearless Coffee. APPEARANCE Valerie is an elven woman of average build, with slightly curly blonde hair that falls past her shoulders. Her face is striking in proportions, and her stature as a whole feels somewhat regal. Valerie's regular attire consists of light armor covered partially by a collared cloak in the colors of the Selesnya Conclave that falls down to her ankles. Besides that, there is little excess in what she wears, be it decorations or jewelry. PERSONALITY Valerie is very reserved and quiet, and keeps to herself almost all the time. The only others she has been seen to speak to are those she has a modicum of trust in, such as Nym, though even then she only does so reluctantly. Besides this and her clear curiosity when it comes to the magic and history of Ravnica, her reserved personality makes it hard to discern much about her. In combat, Valerie prefers to hang back from the front lines, providing support and healing. She sees her allies as units to be protected, and works her best to do so efficiently. ABILITIES Valerie is a druid, and has the abilities concerned with the class, such as shapeshifting and totems. She uses these totems first and foremost during combat, able to heal and buff allies quickly and powerfully. Outside of combat, Valerie is incredibly skilled in perception and information gathering, far surpassing the talents of the rest of the group. This is in part helped by the mystical book she obtained from a dusty bookstore in the Tenth District. HISTORY Valerie was born of a hierarch and a high guard in Vitu-Ghazi, and was raised as a high-class member of the Conclave due to her parents' social standing. Her training was mainly focused in the ways of guards, priests, and preachers, leading to her becoming skilled in the ways of protection and healing. Her personal studies were devoted to nature and the aetherial flow that connected it to the rest of Ravnica. Her childhood was mostly sheltered; after a run-in with a violent Gruul berserker party on one of her first missions outside of the halls of Vitu-Ghazi, Valerie resolved herself to a life more secluded from the actions of the other guilds. Outside of Vitu-Ghazi, Valerie formed a bond with a guildless elf named Evelyn, who told her of the culture of the rest of the city and its people. Their interactions remained friendly and constant as years passed, and it was the stories of the more amazing parts of Ravnica that eventually led to Valerie leaving the Conclave's territory once more. Valerie recieved a letter asking for her assistance in capturing Krenko, a mission in which she met the rest of Fearless Coffee. After helping them instead put Krenko back into power, she left with Nym and Malark to the Utvara Reclamation Zone to meet Vesala, acquiring the mystical book in the process. With Vesala, she and the group faced off against Zhant and his cultists during their ritual to awaken the giant nephilim Yawrslogh. After failing to stop the ritual, she worked to fight the monster before it could reach Ravnica, successfully defeating it just outside the Orzhov village Vesala was in charge of. After that, Valerie left the group for a while, delving deeper into the secrets of the book and learning potion-making. She was brought back into the fray alongside Evelyn when the nephilim Yawrslogh died at the ruins of Vitar Yescu, and upon learning of the immense damage Trostani and the Worldsoul had taken upon its death and Nym's disappearance she left Fearless Coffee and delved into the Conclave to help search for the truth. RELATIONSHIPS 'ALLIES' *Nym: A Simic Hybrid whom Valerie met during the search for Krenko. She gained trust in him after he revealed his magical abilities to her, and has worked with him the closest out of any of the members of Fearless Coffee. *Malark Thornwind: A Rakdos performer whom Valerie met during the search for Krenko. Valerie only barely associates with Malark because he is also a part of Fearless Coffee. She considers him psychopathic, a dangerous killer with no respect for life or decency and a generally terrible person. *Fezinaro the Fearless: An Izzet director and leader of the Goblin Rights Movement. Valerie considers Fez similarly to Malark, though she respects his bravery and obvious ability to think critically. Their relationship is of mutual respect. *Vesala Ester: An Orzhov knight and leader of the Orzhov village in the Utvara Reclamation Zone, who was introduced to Valerie during the group's search for answers regarding Krenko's release. They have worked together on multiple occasions, and trust each other more than Valerie trusts some of the members of Fearless Coffee. *Octavian Halai: A mysterious guildless man whom Valerie met through Nym. Their interactions have thus far been limited to conversation, but Valerie considers him a valuable source of information. *Falish: An Izzet technician turned illegal weapons manufacturer whom Valerie met during the search for Krenko. They respect each other, but don't speak often, though Valerie may need her to build something one day. *Krenko: A goblin mob boss that Valerie helped put back into power. Their relationship is strictly business. *Evelyn: A guildless cartographer who has been a friend of Valerie's since childhood. They trust and even like each other, and Valerie trusts her enough to send Nym to her for assistance in finding Malark. Valerie visits her whenever she passes through the Tenth Distcrict. 'ENEMIES' *Zhant: The main antagonist of the story's first arc. Valerie dislikes the ways in which he tampers with both nature and reality, and wishes to stop him from destroying Ravnica both inside and out. Sessions * Session 1: Krenko Intrigue * Session 2: Warehouse Brawl * Session 3: Connections * Session 4: Super Fighting Robot * Session 5: Bookend * Session 6: Awakening * Session 7: Takedown * Session 8: Unmaking * Session 9: Dual Lives * Session 10: Self-Esteem * Session 11: Convergence * Session 13: Worldsoul Category:Player Characters Category:Selesnya Members